kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Watson
Drake Watson is AcceleRider. He receives his AcceleDriver from Shroud. History He is a Superintendent appointed to the Windy City Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division, and is Mark Geno and Matt Makura's superior. Prior to arriving in Windy City, Drake lost his family; his father Blake Watson, his mother and his younger sister when a Drivor froze them solid. They shattered at Drake's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Drake's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Drive". Drake, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Drives, he develops a hatred of the Windy City and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Drake received his heavy Engine Saber from Shroud early on. He spies on the Windy City Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into AcceleRider for the first time. However, Drake goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Drivor. It turns out at the end of the case that the Drivor was Ice Age, and the W Drivor was still at large, putting things in perspective for Drake. Though he and Sam Holmes clash at first, Drake becomes an ally to the Windy City Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Drivor crime wave, as well as picking up some of Sam's habits in dealing with Drivors even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Drivor, Professor Gould. After obtaining the Trial Drive from Shroud and learning to use it, Drake is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Drivor, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Drive, after which Gould dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Drives. After Gould's death, Drake becomes more open to the others and continues his role as AcceleRider to fight off the Drivor crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Gould the Weather Drive, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Drake learns he, like Z.J. from Power Rangers, has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Drives and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Drivor's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Sam's place as Duo Rider using his hatred to enable Duo Rider to reach full power. However, Drake has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Duo Rider to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Dr. Nelson's defeat, Drake had grown to love Windy City with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with Anna Ishino. During the events of Drives of Terror Anna tells him the story of how people watch the Windy City Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Sam go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In Trio vs. Duo, Anna tries to stop him from being a Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, coupled with what she saw through the Memory Gaia Drive about her father, drives her to allow him to keep his Driver and Drives. They then marry. Forms - AcceleRider Yellow Signal Version= AcceleRider Yellow Signal Version Yellow Signal Version is a form AcceleRider gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. }} - AcceleCycle= - Tanker= AcceleCycle can combine with Tanker A to become the AcceleTanker. The Accel Drive links with the Gaia Cannon to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the Tanker Blast. It is also armed with the Gattling Wheel, AcceleCycle's back wheel turned into a machine gun. - Duo Mode= AcceleCycle can also combine with Revol Carrier's Cycle unit to become the AcceleCycle Duo Mode. However, this form was not shown in the series. - Streaker= AcceleStreaker: AcceleCycle can combine with the Revol Carrier's Streaker unit to become the AcceleStreaker. Not only does AcceleRider have use of the Scramble Cutter guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his Streaker Strike Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. - Splasher= AcceleCycle can also combine with Revol Carrier's Splasher unit to become the AcceleSplasher. However, this form was not shown in the series. }} - Trial= AcceleRider Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s AcceleRider Trial is the first evolved form of AcceleRider. It is significantly faster than AcceleRider's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the Trial Strike, a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks AcceleRider uses before time runs out. While transforming from into Trial, AcceleRider changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as AcceleRider Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as AcceleRider Yellow Signal Version in the toy line. - Duo Rider X= CycloneAccelXtreme CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Duo Rider described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Drake Watson becomes one with Philip instead of Sam, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Drivors. Shroud states that Drake's hatred and rage is needed for Duo Rider to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Drake decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - Booster= AcceleRider Booster AcceleRider Booster is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in AcceleRider's version of the Return of Duo DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of AcceleRider uses the Drive Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Drivor, which is attached over the top of the Accel Drive to increase its power output threefold. Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling AcceleRider to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like AcceleRider's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Saber and perform the Booster Slash Maximum Drive, where the Engine Saber project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Booster's first appearance was in Return of Duo: AcceleRider and reappeared in Power vs. Astro. }} Equipment Devices *AcceleDriver: Transformation belt *Gaia Drives: **Accel Drive: Allows Drake to become AcceleRider **Engine: Only used in the Engine Saber **Trial: Allow AcceleRider to become AcceleRider Trial *Drive Gadget **Beet Phone *Drive Enhancement Adapter: A special device that increases a Gaia Drive's power output threefold. Weapons *Engine Saber: Personal weapon Vehiles *AcceleTanker: AcceleRider's personal robotic tank See Also *Ryu Terui Category:Duo Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Riders